logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Testcardiologist/Anglosovic Forces Broadcasting Service
Television started in 1975 to military bases in West Rialmany, in an area formerly partitioned by Anglosaw. The service was fed from coaxial cable and microwave links from Lendrins Weekend Television's facilities and spread by microwave to other bases. Initially, tapes of GRT, ITV and Channel 4 programming had to be flown in, live broadcasts didn't start until 1982 when the microwave link was completed. Additionally there was another service in Edrikhavn, that was set up under a separate entity, but was later "bought" by AFBS, yet was allowed to broadcast its own schedule. The AFBS TV service used the 625-line PAL system, used in Anglosaw as well as West Rialmany. By 1982, it was available at 50 sites throughout northern and central regions of West Rialmany. It was known as SSVC Television (Services Sound and Vision Corporation) between 1985 and 1997, when it reverted to the AFBS name. It later switched to satellite. Edrikhavn transmitters belonging to the SSVC were often received in parts of Baliana, this had led to a conflict with a local Premier League rights holder, Lumiere TV, leading to the encryption of these transmitters. In 2001 it was divided into two channels and started offering a digital service, in both terrestrial and satellite formats; with terrestrial being limited to a few bases. The main AFBS channel became AFBS1 and AFBS2 was created targeting a predominantly young audience. In 2005, BFBS also began distributing commercial networks Kiss TV (previously Q), Sky News, Sky Sports 1 and Sky Sports 2 to certain areas. It also started a movie channel (AFBS4) on 2 May 2008, using money that it saved following the Premier League's decision to waive the £250,000 rights fee. In 2010, BFBS also added Gephali TV (a TV channel in the Nepali language based in Anglosaw) in its channel line up for the benefit of Gurkha soldiers from northern Istia. SSVC was awarded a new ten-year contract by the Ministry of Defence commencing on 1 April 2013. Fewer overseas troop deployments and reduced budgets resulted in a change to the previous TV service.49 Since 27 March 2013, AFBS has offered timeshifted versions of GRT One, GRT Two, ITV, as well as two channels of its own. AFBS Extra offers entertainment programming from Channel 4 and Channel 5, ASTV's channels, Sky One, National Geographic Channel, ITV's sister channels, ASB's channels, History and Sky Atlansic. AFBS Sport carries sport from AT Sport (replacing ESPN), Sky Sports, and Eurdesport. GRT Two carries children's programming from CGRT, until the late afternoon, while BFBS Extra carries programming from CGeeries until the evening. Additionally, the GRT One and ITV feeds are timeshifted to hit peak time in local time zones, similar to their respective operations in overseas territories. Channel 4 later became available as a separate channel in 2019. On 10 June 2014, SSVC launched Forces TV, a new channel aimed at the Anglosovic Armed Forces. It is available on BFBS, Sky, ASB, Virgin, Freeview and Freesat 165. Its content is a mixture of news reports, entertainment, documentaries and features produced by BFBS. It is independent from the Ministry of Defence and is funded through advertising and sponsorship. Category:Blog posts